


Stolen at a Glacial Pace

by CoraMills_DarkQ



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraMills_DarkQ/pseuds/CoraMills_DarkQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda Priestly had always prized herself on self-control. She was the Ice Queen after all and what else was as calm, cool and collected other than ice. However when a certain Wicked Witch starts interfering in Miranda’s affairs, threatening her livelihood and partner Andrea Sachs, all control seems to be forced to melt away. Suddenly fire and ice need to put their pasts behind them as the former Evil Queen and Miranda’s paths cross once more in the pursuit to stop Zelena from casting a new curse. But as realms and realities start overlapping and dark secrets are brought to light, they are forced to seek the help from someone far more sinister and heartless than any of them put together. And as Regina reconnects with her mother, in hopes of saving her son and destroying her sister, she once again has to pay the price which Cora had laid out for her even if it means once more giving up that which she loves most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen at a Glacial Pace

Lighting struck twice as the rain pelted against the windows of New York City. All was quiet and all was content as the moonlight slowly crept into the room of two sleeping figures. The one with silver hair and the other of a dark hazel all tangled together in a loving embrace slept on, not hearing the lightning hitting again. As the rain stopped its calm descended over the building, one could never say that the house was centred in the city which never slept. Slowly the older of the two shifted slightly and while still sleeping, pulled her loving companion closer to her. The other woman smiled, though still fast asleep, she whispered the tentative words ‘I love you.’

At this Miranda gradually opened her eyes. They could only barely make out the form of Andrea, her Andrea lying naked in her arms. She gently caressed the sleeping woman’s shoulder, kissing it a few times before feeling warmth spread across her chest as the younger woman leaned into her touch. Andrea then in turn let out a soft sigh of content and leisurely turning around and curling up against the woman she loved more than anything in the world.

The editor of Runway smiled at this and it was one of warmth and was one of endearment, nothing like the ones she sometimes threw at her co-workers or even Nigel. No, they did not deserve this honest open gesture of utter devotion. Even though Nigel was her right and left and sometimes back hand man, he was not Andrea. No one was Andrea and the only other creatures worthy of such loving gestures were her malicious little red heads. Miranda smiled again at this but it was one of amusement rather than love. Her children and her work had been her world for so long until this doe eyed beauty came into the picture three years ago. She could still remember the first day she saw her, dressed in the most disgusting blend of fabric and demoralizing colours schemes. She also remembered the first time she saw her Andrea in that which complemented her figure and brought out the ravishing woman she later grew to love in less than a year and a half.

The silver haired woman leaned closer to kiss her beloved on her cheek. She was happy for the first time in her life, absolutely happy. When the lightning sound again, Andrea suddenly jumped awake. She seemed disorientated for a few moments as the moonlight gently touched her face, eyes wide and yet still filled with sleep. It was breath taking to observe such natural exquisiteness, so the older woman let her Andre find her way back to her by herself. When she finally looked up she was met by the bemused ice blue eyes of Miranda.

“You enjoying your little panic attack?” it was not said with malice but if anyone else was the receiver at the other end it would have been a known fact that the tone would never have been so tender.

She answered almost instantly. “Why yes I did, actually.” The tone was also not laced with contempt. Years of dealing and conversing with the editor had created an almost immediate response trigger in her. It was a good thing to because the woman looking even more amused before her now still enjoyed using wit and sarcasm in their verbal communications. The biggest and also most significant difference now was that it was not meant to harm or destroy but rather to tease and toy.

“Good. I found it quite amusing observing you as well.”

“Glad to hear that, seeing as I was dreaming of our activities last night.”  
At this the silver haired woman’s eyes glinted.

“Our activities you say. Do go on.”

“Well as you know we were…wait why are you smiling at me now?”

“Can’t I simply smile whenever I choose to do so?”

“Yes but…”

“But what Andrea?” As she said her name in the infamous way, Miranda continued smiling even more and leaned closer, gently kissing the side of the brunette’s lips. At this Andrea closed her eyes before replying with a goofy looking smile of her own.

“You should smile like that in the office.”

Miranda flinched and her brow fell as she looked at the now established journalist.

“And why would I do that? You of all people know that I only reserve these for the three most important ladies in my life. What? What are you laughing at?”

“Nothing. It’s just firstly I would not call them ladies just yet. Did you not see the prank they pulled on me last week and secondly. . . think about it. It will scare the daylight out of them, more than usual, as they wonder what you're up to.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. And it will confuse them as well.”  
Miranda rolled her eyes. “Really Andrea. Surely people have better, no more productive things to do than wonder what I am thinking.”

“Are you kidding me? Miranda people try to figure out what you are thinking about all the time. No really. That’s why it will be so funny. They will constantly wonder what they did wrong and how you are going to punish them.”

“So tedious. I’d much rather enjoy punishing you for your audacity.” The words would have seemed harsh if it was not accompanied by Miranda suddenly pulling Andrea closer and brushing her lips against the doe eyed woman.

“I-I’d like that, very much.” She felt her heart race in her chest. Even after three years this woman still managed to make her feel nervous and exhilarated at the same time.

“That’s better.”

“But first,” the brunette looked at her now, eyes glazed and wanting “… I’d like to do something more fitting.”

“Are you going to court me now Andrea? It is a bit late for that don’t you think?”

“What? Oh I see it’s because I have won already.”

“No.” She leaned forward again and kissed her lips, slowly, attentively as her hand cupped her cheek. When she broke the kiss her eyes and own lips smiled at the brown orbs in front of her. “Because, my dear Andrea, I am already yours.”

Then as soon as the little moment was created the notorious editor smirked and continued in an almost lazy tone: “And besides I always win regardless of your argument.” She suddenly started caressing the brunette’s right breast, her elegant fingers playing with the younger woman’s nipple as it started to peak into submissive bud. The gasp which escaped Andrea’s lips made the silver haired woman smirk. She continued her gentle but persistent touch as she watched her.

“What? No trying to even offer op an inkling of a retort? Seems like someone is distracted.”

“Hmmmm what?”

“Exactly.”

“I-I. . . ahhhh.”

Miranda smirked as she tweaked Andrea’s nipple again.

“Come on dear. Use your words.”

“It’s hmmm I-I wanted to say that I..”, suddenly Andrea’s eyes opened and she looked practically wicked “…I am going to be on top tonight.” and with that she grabbed hold of the older woman and flipped them so that she pinned her to the bed, victory etched across her young face.

“You little minx.” She shook her head as her hands moved to Andrea’s hips, stroking them before taking hold of her.

“Your minx, you mean. ” And with that her hand moved to Miranda’s core and easily dipped a finger inside of her.

“Oh god.”

Miranda gasped as her head fell back, knowing she was still as wet as when they had their way with each other only a few hours ago. Slowly the finger return, curling and sliding in and out of her. She bucked as Andrea’s thumb started to rub against her already sensitive clit. When a second finger soon entered her and started thrusting slowly but with tenacity, she could not stop the deep rooted moan falling from her lips, lips which were soon claimed by the woman driving her wild with pleasure. In and out, in and out the pattern commenced but with each thrust she felt lips kiss down her jaw, to her neck and finally nipping at her shoulder before biting gently.

“Yessss. . . harder . . hmmmm harder.”

As Andrea picked up the pace she positioned herself so that she could grind against Miranda’s leg. It was so easy to get lost in their ecstasy as she suddenly could not keep quite herself, moaning with each thrust and each movement of her pelvis. She then felt Miranda press her leg harder against Andrea’s pulsing clit, touching her in a steady motion as she moved in the opposite direction.

“I-I’m so close. I-I. . .”

“Yesss I know. Come with me Andrea. Don’t you dare hmmmm disobey me.”

“As you wish your majesty. Anything for you.”

She thrust and rowed harder and started feeling Miranda contracting against her fingers and with that she came just as the silver hair woman grabbed her and kissed her, whispering ‘I love you too’ as pleasure washed over them. They were so caught up in their desires and ecstasy that they failed to suddenly see a sudden purplish light hit them before it was too late in a pulsing motion. And as quickly as it was there it was gone. The two women’s eyes suddenly met, confusion mirroring in both. Silence drew for longer than it seemed possible as the brown eyes looked into the blue. It was Miranda who spoke first as shock suddenly filled her features, blue orbs growing as they staring in utter dreaded astonishment.

“Anna?”

The brunette’s eyes suddenly changed, finally registering who this person in front of her was, who she was actually looking at.

“E-Elsa?”

At this Miranda or rather Elsa’s eyes filled with panic. Her hand moved to remove Andrea, no Anna’s hand and fingers from her still vibrating core and she quickly pushed her off with more force than intended and grabbed whatever form of a cloth she could find to cover herself before standing up from the bed and turning her back to her . . .sister.

Anna in turn was frozen in place and only snapped out of it when she realized that Elsa was no longer on the bed. She grabbed the bedspread to cover her naked body and could only stare at the short haired person in front of her.

It could not be Elsa.

Her sister was young.

Her sister had long blond hair.

Her sister was the Ice Queen.

And even if she was her sister, how was it possible? Her eyes widened suddenly. But what if it was true for whatever reason? If this was indeed Elsa then what they had done, or relatively have been doing in their bed, more than she could even remember or care too think of now, that it was a sin beyond nature and taboo past didactic proportions.

She could not breathe.

This was not happening to her.

It was a dream.

A trick.

A nightmare.

Her breathing became shallow as she finally looked back at the equally silent woman who was clearly having the same mental feuds as she was now, perhaps even more.

“E-Elsa?”

Nothing.

No reply was given. Anna shifted and stood up from the bed. Their bed. She shivered and pulled the sheet along with her trembling body as she slowly approached her. . .sister.

“Elsa….”

With each step she felt dread creeping and dance malevolently underneath her skin.

“Elsa…is it really you?”

She stopped with a few steps to spare as she lifted her hand from her side. It was shaking and did not still, not even as she touched the silvered hair woman’s shoulder.

“Elsa…is it…”

Suddenly the older woman turned around and what Anna saw was clear terror. Eyes were wild and breathing just as shallow.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever before the Ice Queen spoke.

“How can this be? You. . .me . . . here. Our memories erased only to return and then we . . we have been....”

At this she stopped and looked away, a strange expression forming across her face resembling that of a blush. Her hand pointed to the bed.

“We. . .we . . .have been…I…cant…even…” she could not say it. She could not say what they both knew and were thinking at the same time. They had been sleeping together for more than two years. Fucking to be more precise and even though it was out of love, it was not the type of love sisters were supposed to share.

“I-I . . .” Anna felt her face becoming red as she looked at the bed and then at her sister. She could not deny the lingering feeling her body felt even when looking upon Miran- no. Elsa. But god it was so wrong. But as she tilted her head slightly, a tender smile formed across her lips. It really was her. The eyes gave it away for sure but what she never would have thought possible both as Andrea and herself was seeing her sister and well Miranda Priestly or whoever that person was, looking so nervous and wringing her hands as she tried to keep herself covered. It was the same sight she remembered on the day of Elsa’s coronation and her hidden powers were discovered. Then Anna’s eyes widened for different reasons.

“Elsa?”

“Y-Yes?”

Their eyes met steadily.

“Do…do you have your powers…back I mean?”

Elsa blinked. She had completely forgotten about that. With the idea of knowing who she, Elsa, not Miranda, has shared a bed with her won sister, for more than two years running ramped through her mind, her skill or rather that other factor of difficulty in her life, was left lying dormant until know. She lifted her free hand and gave it an elegant flick.

Nothing.

She tried again but once again nothing happened.

“Maybe it works differently here. Your ability. Since this is clearly not Arendelle.”

“Yes. Perhaps.”

There was almost a hint of disappointment in Elsa’s voice but it was soon forgotten as they both fell silent again. It was Anna who spoke first this time. It was awkward and it brought a pang to Elsa’s heart for it confirmed that this was indeed her sister as well.

“It…it’s so good to well…have you back I suppose.”

“Yes. I…guess.”

“And hey…hmmm at least we know you age well.”

Elsa suddenly looked at her with a certain familiar icy editor’s glare.

“This is not the time for light hearted antics. We need to figure out who did this and why.”

“I’m sorry.” Anna’s gaze fell. “I was only trying to...I’m sorry I…”

Elsa sighed.

“I know.” When the brunette looked up she saw that her sister was clearly feeling remorse for her sudden unwarranted outburst.

“And I’m sorry as well. It’s just…”

“Yes.” Anna gave her a weak smile “I know. And you are right we need to know who did this to us or what happened. Obviously your powers don’t involve mind erasing or? No? Ok, just checking. Do you think it was a spell or accident? Maybe someone accidentally. . . ”

“No.”

“What?”

“No. This was no accident.”

Anna looked at her sister and saw a sudden rage take hold of her as the older woman looked off into the distance.

“This was done to us deliberately. This was a curse.”

“What do you mean?” Anna’s eyes suddenly widened as she remembered. “You don’t think …Regina…did this?”

“No.”

“But…oh. Oh. No…no… no not…”

“Yes.”

Their eyes met as Elsa spoke once more.

“Zelena.”

The words were thick with disgust and something else, but Anna failed to hear it as her sister continued.

“It was Zelena.”

**…**

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s important note: Elsa is 21 and Anna is 18 when the coronation takes place. In my verse Elsa is 22 and Anna is 19 when they meet Regina for the first time and Regina is 32. When the curse hits Regina is 35 and she stays 35 while the curse is in place for 28 years. Elsa is 25 and Anna is 22 when the curse is cast. As in the movie Miranda is 50 and Andrea is 25. This will be explained throughout the fanfiction so do not worry yourselves my darlings.
> 
> Chapter word count: 2639
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned them, no one would ever see them again. They would be mine all mine. 
> 
> Rating: Mature
> 
> Warning: Sibling incest, Sister incest, Self-abuse, non-consensual sex, rape, mother daughter incest. This contains BlackQueen, WickedQueen, Mirandy and FireIce. A lot of incest so be warned this is going to get very messy.


End file.
